Increased reliance on computers and networks has likewise increased the need for high-availability and scalability of such computers and networks. One specific example is wireless telecommunications. In a wireless telecommunication network, the network must be available twenty-four hours a day, creating the need for maintenance and upgrades to be performed while the network is running “hot”, and with minimal disruption in quality of service. As new services and/or subscribers are continuously added to the network, existing database hardware will eventually need to be replaced and upgraded. Data from existing hardware must then be migrated to the new hardware, again with minimal disruption in quality of service.